omnipedia_v69fandomcom-20200214-history
And then there were none and then there were ben spoilers
think of this as canon and when those two episodes come out it will really happen okay here we go the good bens who will appear are gonna be ov ben, os ben, gwen 10, uaf ben, ems ben, ben zerum ben, omc ben, omc ben from the ferrick 10 universe, ben 23, ben 10000 and finally ben 10 quadrillion the bad bens will be albedo, ben 420, ferrick 10, eon, benzarro, mad ben, bad ben, booker bitchface and ua eon vilgax appears isn't that exciting future frankenstrike appears for the first time all the new salimates that solo posted on tumblr will appear for the first time too and no i don't remember who they were all i gotta say is that there's a saltimate ghostfreak my brother is such a genius ben 23 uses eatle for the first time woo one of vilgax's drones is actually a female and is vilgax's lover i mean look at her she's attached to him then again who couldn't be oh and did i mention that she will distract eon from absorbing the swaggy 7's swag vilgax absorbs the swaggy 7 and becomes all star vilgax he also becomes the ruler of earth and promises free parrots for everyone ben wins along with vilgax eon is killed by vilgax's cool new look psyphon marries vilgax BACK OFF, Monkey Boy, before I tell your daddy you're running this place like it's your own personal piggy bank. Or maybe we should call the IRS, and see if we can arrange a little vacation for you at Club FED! Pardon the way that I stare There's nothing else to compare The sight of you leaves me weak There are no words left to speak But if you feel like I feel Please let me know that it's real You're just too good to be true Can't take my eyes off of you someone's salting my dreamboat someone's injeffing my dream we were keving along so peaceful and calm Hey Pachuco! Summer '43 the man's gunnin' for me Blue and white mean war tonight They say damn my pride and all The other cats livin' down eastside Or maybe just my brim's too wide Oooh Marie you better grab my jack And zip gun for me And I'll face no shame 'Cause tonight's the night I die for our name Well when we hit downtown We start to throw down We end up doing time Soon as they've met us They're out to get us So I stick with that gang of mine Yeah I, I got to know your name Well and I, could trace your private number baby All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms I want some Well I...I set my sights on you (and no one else will do) And I, I've got to have my way now, baby (and no one else will do) And I, I've got to have my way now, baby All I know is that to me You look like you're havin' fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come *You spin me right round, baby right round like a record, baby Right round round round You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round I, I got be your friend now, baby And I would like to move in Just a little bit closer (little bit closer) **All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come *Repeat I want your love I want your love **Repeat and fade with ad lib Why should we be pleasing any pacolitician heathens who would Try to salt the seasons if they could The state of the kevdition Insults my kevstitution And it only jeffs me crazy and my heart like wood